Bonding Time
by bluelightningbug
Summary: When Percy and Paul are left in the house by them selves, Percy finally confides and asks for advice from Paul. What does he ask, and how does everything turn out? One shot. READ.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

PAUL

I closed the door behind Sally, after pecking her on the lips goodbye. She was leaving to go to

the store, and leaving me with Percy for 'guy bonding time'. Even though we both protested, as

we were both comfortable with each other after a few awkward dinners, and him blowing up my

school, Sally insisted.

I walked towards Percy's room, letting him know that I was turning on the game, and was going

to grade some papers. It was only a month into school, and I was already overwhelmed with all

the essays sitting on my desk. Serves me right though, assigning all the work.

I stopped at the doorway to his room. For a fifteen year old, Percy sure seemed troubled, almost

like he was bearing the responsibility of a much older man. He sat at his desk, facing his

window-sill. He seemed to be clutching a piece of paper, worry lines sketched into his forehead.

I frowned. Percy shouldn't be this stressed.

I knocked on the door frame. As soon as I did, Percy's head snapped towards me, masking the

worried expression with a happy, carefree one as soon as he saw me.

"I'm going to watch the game, If you want to watch." I informed him. He nodded, and turned back

towards the silver flower before him.

"Okay, I'm going to do some homework. I'll come out in a little bit." His binder was nowhere in

sight.

I sighed. Something was definitely troubling the kid. "Just so you know Percy, I'm always here if

you want to talk".

He looked at me in surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting that. He let the corners of his mouth

tug up a little. "Okay."

I smiled at him, a turned to go. But before I had even made it out the door, Percy called out to

me.

"Paul? Can I ask you something?"

I came back to stand by him, surprised that he would confide in me so easily. "Sure, bud. Ask

away."

As soon as I said it, all the stress that I had seen earlier came back to his face. Percy reached

his hand up, and delicately touched to silver flower.

"How do you get over a girl?" he asked after a moment.

My eyes widened. He was looking at the flower with such an intense gaze, it made me wonder if

it was a gift from this so called girl...

"Well," I said, clearing my throat, "It really depends on the situation. But the key thing in all

situations is time."

He sighed, and looked at the paper in his hand again. "Don't have much of that," he muttered

under his breath, I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that. Louder he said, "Thanks

Paul".

"Sure," I responded. "I don't mean to intrude, but what was her name?"

"Calypso."

"Pretty name".

"It suited her."

I smiled, and turned to leave, glancing at the flower once more. "See you in a minute? For the

game?" I asked.

Percy smiled as he looked up. "Yeah".

* * *

Later that night, when Sally and I were resting in bed, she asked me, "How was your bonding

time?"

"Do you think Percy is a little troubled for a teenager? Like to stressed for his age?" I asked.

Sally shifted her weight, so she was looking me right in the eyes. "Yes," she said seriously. "He

is".

I nodded and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again. "He asked me how to

get over a girl...I didn't know he had a girlfriend".

Sally frowned and then let out a little sigh. "He doesn't. Or didn't. At least, not one that I'm aware

of...did you get her name?"

She was smiling now, completely excited by the fact that Percy might have had a girlfriend.

"Calypso," I laughed.

Immediately a frown replaced her smile. "Oh my poor baby", she whispered.

Now I was immensely confused. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head. And once again, she said "It's not my place to tell you. Percy has to do it

himself."

She responded with this every time I questioned something strange in the Jacksons life. I was

beginning to get used to it. There was a humongous mystery shrouding this family, and I was

determined to find out, one way or another. But it was something I'd tackle another day.

**Sorry it's so short, and I haven't updated in forever, my computer is broken, and will be for some**

**time. I don't know when it will be fixed, so bear with me! Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**-bluelightningbug**


End file.
